monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Platairif
Appearance It looks similar to a leaf tail gecko. Platairif has a greyish, washed purple coloration with some bright yellow dot patterns on the back. The belly has a beautiful emerald coloration. The clawless, webbed feet have long, broad fingers with yellow lamellae on the underside. The Behemoth possesses big purple eyes with a reddish coloration around the slit-like pupils. Platairif's snout is long and pointy with a small spike on top of the end. The tail is very wide and flat with some short, rounded appendages around it. Size Average: 661,74 cm Biggest size measured: 990,12 cm Habitat Platairif is endemic to the Ocean Plains and evolved its flat tail to use the constant winds to fly. Notes *The weakness is earth, then thunder. *In Rage Mode the head turns to blue and the red in the eyes widens to a bigger area. *When exhausted it sometimes flips over when the wind is too strong while flying what it normally can balance out perfectly. *The flat, stretchy tail gets used for flying by taking in air and pressing the tail down so that it keeps it at a horizontal position. When Platairif lets loose the gets blown vertical and it can start a nosedive attack. It is very skillful with the use of its flying ability. **The tail inside gets deformed while taking in air so that it has a form like a bugnet. This deformation can be achieved from both sides so that Platairif can land on its feet when getting flipped upside down while in air. **The Behemoth can gather the air in its tail and throw it at opponents or prey. *Through the lamellae and the fine hairs on its feet underside it can walk on every wall or ceiling equal how smooth it is. *Platairif is a predator and feeds of small Neopterons like Bnahabras and Altaroths. But they aren't straightly carnivorous and also feed of the so-called Storm Wanderer Fruit or Appind from the Appind tree that only grows in the Orcan Plains and spreads its fruits with the wind, consumers of this fruit spit out the disgustingly tasting seed instantly, and the Wind Nut. **The Behemoth itself is prey to many predators like Dreadful Bellargon and Kushala Daora. **The flying mechanism gets also used for fleeing from a predator. *The Platairif species have different color morphs which back color or belly color may differ. Known are morphs with blue or black scales, but also silver or golden belly. Some rare individuals have either both, different back and belly coloration, or have patterns with two different colors on the belly. **What causes these colorations is unknown but it gets theorized that they are mutations. *Platairif are very social and most of the time seen in groups. They often work together while hunting at night and are observed sleeping together in their hiding places in the trees. *In mating season, the stormiest season, the males fly up despite the strong winds to show their bright belly coloration. When two have a similarly bright color they fight with air projectiles trying to bring the other one to fall down. The winner gets the female. **Although one of the lightest Behemoths it doesn't get blown away by the great winds. Observations prove that the monsters eat stones before the storm begins to increase their body weight. Until these rocks get excreted the males can't feed. Some of them die in this procedure. The stones are chosen carefully and are normally in a round shape so that internal organs won't get hurt. *Breakable parts are the head and the tail. **When the tail is broken attacks with it lose strength. Attacks #Throw small air projectiles #Throw one big air projectile #Body slam #Nosedive attack #Bite #Horn thrust #Tail whip #Throw compressed wind which causes a tornado when hit the ground Materials Platairif Horn (when broken), Platairif Tail (only when broken), Platairif Shell, Platairif Scale, Platairif Hide, Platairif Leg Category:Monster Creation Category:Behemoth